Today Was A Fairytale With Dean
by AquaMarenia
Summary: Dean is back! Is Alex going to get back together with him? Is anything going to stop them? 'Today Was a Fairytale' is by Taylor Swift from the movie Valentine's Day.
1. You were the Prince

I was at school opening my locker. I turned around and some boy dressed in a hideous medieval squire-like costume was standing right in front of me. He took out a scroll and began reading the words.

"Prince Dean Moriarty would like to take Miss Alex Russo on a romantic evening tonight." He said as people starting staring.

This is so embarrassing! And so unlike Dean. Besides, I haven't seen him in so long. And as I remembered, he's not usually the romantic type.

"You will be eating dinner and walking in the dog park." He continued.

Dog park. Yeah, that sounded like the Dean I know.

"And he'll pick you up at your place at 6." He finished and walked off.

People started staring and giggling. This is so embarrassing!

* * *

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress_


	2. You Picked Me Up at Six

I walked down the steps in my favorite black dress. Casual, but not too casual. But too formal to wear to school. Did that make since? Nope.

Justin was cleaning the counter where the cash register was. And Max… well, I don't really know what he was doing. Making some sort of sandwich in the kitchen I think. No one really knows.

"Where are you going?" my nosy brother, Justin, asked.

"None of your business," I replied.

Max walked out of the kitchen with his 'sandwich', "I heard she was going on a date with Dean." He says taking a bite into his sandwich.

Just smiled, like an 'I discovered what you are doing now' smile.

I glared at Max. He didn't seem to notice. He was paying too much attention to his sandwich.

Justin was about to say something when Dean barged through the front door of the sandwich shop.

"Dean!" I said, "You're here!"

"Of course I am, Russo… Uh… I mean Alex." He said. He still forgets to call me by my first name.

I laughed, "Let's go!" I said grabbing his arm and walking out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to my brothers.

* * *

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale_


	3. You Wore a Dark Grey T Shirt

I got into his car. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt. Gosh, I felt too formal.

I stared at his face as he drove the car. He has the most beautiful eyes.

I haven't seen him in so long. How long has it been? A year!

He stopped at a Chinese restaurant. I usually just order the food. I've never been in the restaurant before.

* * *

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt_


	4. You Told Me I Was Pretty

We walked inside, sat down and ordered our food.

I love Chinese food! It's so… Chinese food-like…

Our food arrived. Every time I bent over to eat food, my hair kept falling into my face. I should've put it up or something.

I looked through my bag for a pony tail holder. Found it! And I started to put it on.

"Keep your hair down," Dean said, "It's prettier that way."

"Thank you," I said.

We talked for a while about how our lives have been since the last time we seen each other and stuff. Me and Dean aren't back together, but in my head we are.

* * *

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around_


	5. The Way You Kissed Me

We were done eating around 7:30pm. And we got into his car again.

We drove on. 'Today Was A Fairytale' by Taylor swift from the movie 'Valentine's Day' played on the radio.

Dean always drove silently with his eyes on the road. He loved his car, he wouldn't want to get distracted and get in a wreck.

By the chorus, we arrived at the dog park. He opened by door like a gentleman.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, Russo," he said.

_Ugh._

He saw the expression on my face. "Uh… I mean… Alex."

I stepped out of the car and he held my hand. He left his car running, so the music was still playing. He pulled me into a dance.

"Rus- Alex. I would like to ask you something," he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get back together? I'm sorry I wasn't the best boyfriend. After you broke up with me, I was devastated. I know it was because I didn't pay much attention to you. And I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay. And… yeah… I would like to get back together," I hugged him.

Then he kissed me.

I felt like my whole world lit up. It was like our first kiss at the roller rink. It was like it was some sort of magic.

* * *

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_


	6. Takes Me To Another Planet

Maybe this was a good time to tell Dean I was a wizard. Max told that Nancy girl. Of course, we made her believe we weren't wizards. We were Amateur Special Affects Enthusiasts… or something. Oh well. My family didn't have to know I told Dean, right? He's my boyfriend. I shouldn't keep secrets from him.

"Dean, I need to tell you something," I said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a wizard."

We stopped dancing. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Do you not believe me?" I asked.

He had a sarcastic smile, "Uh…"

"I have proof," I took out my wand. Suddenly, we were on Saturn's Rings. I supposed that if we were in space, it would make them realize the impossible-ness. I did the same thing to Harper when I told her.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"On Saturn's Rings," I said in a 'duh!' tone of voice.

* * *

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale_


	7. It's Getting So Much Clearer

"Saturn?" he questioned. "Uh… wow!" He looked around. "This is so awesome!"

I smiled.

"Can we go to Atlantis next?" he jokingly asked.

"Hm… I don't think so," I said. "They don't really want me back there after what happened last summer."

"Oh… Do you want to dance on Saturn's Rings, then?" He asked.

"Yes."

We danced again. This time, to no music. Which is kind of difficult.

But it is getting clearer to me now. Dean has changed. Not completely, but he changed his dating ways. He does not ignore me on our dates anymore.

* * *

_Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_


	8. Time Slows Down Whenever

As we were dancing, we appeared back on Earth. What happened?

We stopped dancing and turned around. It was my brother, Justin. Accompanied by my little brother, Max.

"You told him about magic!" Justin said, surprised.

"Shhhh. Justin. Dean doesn't know about magic. You just ruined it for our family." I said, trying to make Justin believe I didn't tell him, but that just made Dean more confused. Oh great.

"Oh. Okay Justin, this was all a misunderstanding. Let's go back home now," Max said, grabbing Justin's arm and turning around.

Justin made him stop. "Max. We saw it in the picture frame."

"What?"

Justin recited the spell, "Please please, tell me now. Is there something I should know? Deranium, Deranius."

"Justin!" I yelled.

"You can't tell the family secret to mortals, Alex." Justin said.

"But I told Nancy," Max said. Good old, Max. Always helping me out.

"But we made her realize it wasn't true." Justin told him.

Max, not always succeeding.

"It's too late for Dean, now." I reminded him.

Dean was still confused.

Justin bows. "This was all a skit," He says.

"It was?" Max asked.

"Max!" Justin said.

"Wait… what?"

"Was this really all a play?" Dean asked me.

"No," I said.

"Yes, it was," Justin said, "Let's go Alex," Justin said grabbing my arm.

"Can I poof us back home?" Max asked.

"Max!" Justin yelled again.

Max poofed us back home.

* * *

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah_


	9. You Feel This Magic

Poor Dean was probably standing there, shocked. He will never talk to me again. I just know it.

I was lying in bed with the covers over my head. And I heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me."

"It's me, who?" Even I can be sarcastic at a time like this.

"Justin."

"Go away!" I said, throwing a pillow at the door.

Justin opened the door the same time I threw the pillow. The pillow hit him.

I laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess," I said sitting up. "I still don't forgive you."

"I understand," he said. "I'm sorry. It's just that we aren't allowed to tell mortals about our powers."

"I know," I said hugging my legs.

He sat down in the chair next to my bed. "I know how much he meant to you."

"A lot."

"Yeah."

"Like how you liked Juliet," I said.

His face looked down, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. She's long gone right now. Like Mason."

That name brought back memories. I loved him. But I love Dean. Who do I love more? It's impossible to be normal with either. Mason is a wolf, now. And Dean is a mortal. I would have to give up my wizard powers to marry him. I never understood that. Maybe it's because teleporting gives mortals headaches. My mom hates teleporting.

"You can tell him you're a wizard when you two are about to get married," he said getting up about to walk out the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He stopped and turned around. "Go back on your date with him, just don't tell him you're a wizard again." He said.

I got out of bed and hugged him. Then I pushed him out the door so I can get ready again.

* * *

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
_


	10. I Can Feel My Heart

I teleported myself back to the dog park after I got ready. Dean was sitting on a bench. He still was here? It's 10pm! Justin took me home at 8:30!

"Alex?" he asked turning towards me. "You're back?"

"Yeah," I said. I remembered what Justin said. "Sorry about earlier. Max is really into acting and directing… and Justin is really into special effects. And they wanted to practice. And they dragged me into it."

"Oh…" he said, "That's cool."

I nodded.

"Tell me if they ever make an actual movie. I would love to be in it!"

"Of course," I said.

Even though I lie to pretty much everybody, I didn't like lying to Dean. Maybe if this relationship lasts, he will ask me to marry him. I'll tell him then.

* * *

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_


	11. Today Was A Fairytale

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

He kissed me. And it was magical.

I held his hand. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Alex." Dean said hugging me.

He remembered to call me Alex! Yes!

I could wait a little longer until I told him I was a wizard. I had enough magic with him. Right now, at this moment. Nothing can ruin it.

"Hey, you two," A man in a police officer said. "This park closes at 9."

I laughed, "Okay."

And Dean and I walked back to his car.

Today was a fairytale.

* * *

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_


End file.
